


【VIXX90】妄想症-03(偽現實 甜

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】妄想症-03(偽現實 甜

#主90 副ALLN 93 但主角(?)是老妖后

#偽現實 甜 基本全年齡但有一點R18(?)

#勿上升真人

03

※

 忙碌的一天漫漫過去，夜裡、團體行程結束後VIXX成員們紛紛回到宿舍，除了車學沇因為還有個人行程所以比其他人又晚了些才回到宿舍，一開門只有成員為他留的一盞燈，想著成員們大概都休息了吧，拖著疲憊的身軀他快速的回房間拿好換洗衣物就匆匆忙忙的前往浴/室。

 所以為什麼他會在洗完澡頭上披著毛巾，一邊擦/拭一邊走回房間、一開門就看見橫趴在他床/上停屍的巨型生物呢?

 床/上的人明顯聽見他的開門聲卻沒有起身的意思，只是稍微扭動了一下，看著就覺得好笑的車學沇摀著嘴笑著勾起嘴角回頭帶上門，走進房裡也不跟床/上的人搭話，自顧自的坐到桌前開始擦他一層層的保養品。

 等了一陣子沒有得到應有的關心，床/上趴著的倉鼠有些不滿的扭過頭看向桌前的車學沇嘟囔了聲:「……N XI?」

 沒反應。

 「……學沇?」

 正看著鏡子擦美白霜的車學沇依舊沒反應。  
    
 「車學沇。」鄭澤運最終只好從床/上爬起來，盤腿坐在床中/央稍微提高音量。

 「嗯?怎麼啦太滾啊。」車學沇拍了拍臉頰確保美白乳液有全部好好吸收，一邊整理著桌上的瓶瓶罐罐一邊側過頭回應。但等了許久床/上的人也只是拿過一顆抱枕抱在懷裡，只見鄭澤運半個臉埋在枕頭裡一動也不動的盯著床單，車學沇只好起身走到床邊:「我們澤運怎麼會來找我啊，明天一早還有行程的不是嗎?嗯?」

 「……學沇啊。」鄭澤運軟軟的聲音透過抱枕有些悶悶的，他伸長手圈住站在床邊車學沇的腰，中間夾著抱枕把臉埋進對方腹部蹭了蹭，不曉得鄭澤運怎麼了的車學沇低下頭有點擔心的揉/揉他的頭髮問到:「身體不舒服?」

 倉鼠的腦袋搖了搖。

 「還是音樂劇準備太累了?」

 倉鼠的腦袋又搖了搖。

 「那你是怎麼了?」

 「……學沇啊。」過了下鄭澤運悶悶的聲音傳了出來，他稍微放鬆圈住對方的手臂抬起頭看著車學沇神情有些哀愁，不過從車學沇的角度看來真想捏/捏他臉頰上的軟肉:「爀兒……最近好像很討厭我。」

 於是受盡委屈的鄭倉鼠終於忍不住和車學沇訴苦，誰能想到那一臉高冷的獅子會這樣在半夜裡淚眼汪汪的向隊長戀人控訴自己被小兒子欺負呢，當然淚眼汪汪什麼的是車學沇擅自腦補的，不過鄭澤運一臉委屈到是真的。

 「噗…爀兒跟你玩呢，你們不是一直都打打鬧鬧的嗎，他是喜歡你。」覺得鄭澤運在說笑的車學沇用雙手捏住對方的兩頰輕輕的捏了兩下。

 「不是……真的。」臉頰被捏的有些變形的鄭澤運堅持著他的說法，看車學沇一臉開玩笑的模樣還一直捏他的臉根本就沒有想好好聽他的話，於是鄭澤運一怒之下抓/住對方在自己臉上作祟的雙手往前一拉。

 「啊!」車學沇一下子重心不穩便摔在鄭澤運身上，接著鄭澤運靈活的翻了個身順理成章的把車學沇壓在身下，接著隔著睡衣在對方肩膀上狠狠的咬了一口洩恨後悶悶說道:「不是亂說。」

 「好好好好，那你說說爀兒怎麼了?」拍了拍倉鼠的腦袋車學沇決定認真的聽鄭澤運控訴一回。

 「嗯。」得到滿意的反應，鄭澤運從對方身上爬起來回復成盤腿的坐/姿，車學沇也撐起聲墊了顆枕頭在腰後半靠在床頭。

 「眼神，最近……爀兒有時候看我的眼神，真的……很恐怖。」

 「爀兒不是一直都很恐怖的嘛。」車學沇繼續開著玩笑，直到收到鄭澤運一個怒視才笑著揮揮手讓他繼續說下去:「抱歉抱歉你快說，我聽著。」

 「嗯……最近他好像總是瞪我。」

 「瞪你?」

 「嗯，不過都是在背後。」

 「澤運啊不會是你多心了吧?」想著鄭澤運最近被忙內欺負的慘狀車學沇不得不認為他是受到創傷了，或許該好好安慰一下。

 「不是，是真的!而且……今天早上錄製前我不是跟你去廁所嗎。」聽聞鄭澤運的話車學沇眨了眨眼點點頭表示記得，他還在那給他強吻了哪能不記得，於是鄭澤運繼續說了下去……

 那是發生在車學沇把他趕出去等他的時候發生的事情……

※

 鄭澤運一路跟著車學沇來到了電視台的化妝室，裡面空無一人正是合了他的心意，於是打起壞念頭的鄭澤運，便在對方沒有防備時用/力拉過車學沇的手轉身把兩人一同塞進隔間關上門。

 「啊!嗚…澤運?」後背突然被抵在門板上，身前是雙手抵在他頭兩側後的門板上把他禁錮的鄭澤運，車學沇到也是不慌不忙只是在撞上門板時發出一聲驚呼。

 鄭澤運不回應只是抬起頭直勾勾的盯著對方幾秒鐘，然後一下子把唇貼了上去，感受到對方軟軟的唇帶著一點柑橘的甜味，他想那是車學沇的護唇膏的味道，對方小小的掙扎了一下不過不到推開他的程度，於是鄭澤運便更大膽的整個身體都貼了上去磨蹭。

 「嗚…嗯，等…LEO啊嗯。」在對方貼上來時車學沇才趕到不妙，要是蹭著蹭著不小心擦槍走火了可沒時間收拾，於是他心一狠推開緊貼著他的倉鼠:「會…被發現的。」

 「外面沒人。」鄭澤運說著又作勢要貼上來結果被車學沇捏了下耳朵阻止。

 「不行，等等要錄製，快出去。」車學沇壓低了聲音，就算剛才沒人誰知道現在呢。

 看車學沇一臉正經的模樣鄭澤運知道沒戲了，他還知道車學沇的底線在哪裡，而且等等要錄影在弄下去妝花了可不好交代，於是只好努努嘴指了指自己的嘴唇說道:「那…BOBO。」

 看著像自己撒嬌的人車學沇無奈的笑了下，雙手環過鄭澤運的脖子一邊說著 “我們澤運怎麼那麼可愛啊”一邊印了個吻在對方唇上，事後不意外的看見鄭澤運滿意的舔/了下嘴唇，車學沇拍拍他的頭說道:「好了，你沒事就出去等我。」

 「嗯。」鄭澤運點點頭，嘴角帶著似有若無的笑走出隔間，背後傳來車學沇把門又鎖上的聲音笑容更明顯了，剛才車學沇的表情如果能拍下來就好了，雖然膚色黑但還是明顯的紅透了臉，看來以後要多偷襲才行。

 這樣想著鄭澤運輕輕哼著歌轉身要走出化妝室，沒想到一轉身就撞見在化妝室門口一臉黑的韓相爀讓他順間禁聲，看見他走出來韓相爀的表情似乎有點僵硬。

 另一邊鄭澤運因為最近不時收到來自韓相爀的敵意心裡總是有那麼一點怕怕的，看韓相爀擋在路中間沒有要移動的意思，他自己往旁邊讓了一些小心的開口問到:「爀兒…來上廁所?」

 「……哥呢?」韓相爀沒有回答反到是反問了他。

 「嗯……是啊，就上廁所。」鄭澤運說著眼神往旁邊飄了下，不僅是因為心虛還因為忙內的眼神太強烈。

 「和N哥?」

 「嗯。」

 「那N哥呢?」韓相爀說著瞇著眼向前走了一步，鄭澤運只覺得這個不知道什麼時候長的比自己還大隻的忙內，現在就像一座小山一樣擋住頭頂燈光的光線，讓他有點緊張的忍不住吞了下口水。

 「N他……還沒出來，可能肚子痛。」鄭澤運隨便編了一個理由，他知道現在車學沇應該是正努力讓臉上的紅暈消去，見韓相爀一陣沉默鄭澤運試圖轉移話題:「爀兒不是要上廁所，快去吧。」

 「沒有。」韓相爀說著搖搖頭往外走去，鄭澤運跟著他身後也走到外頭的走廊，卻發現韓相爀沒有往待機室走的意思而是默默靠在牆邊站著。

 「……不回去嗎?」要等車學沇出來的鄭澤運忍不住問了一聲。

 「哥要回去先回去吧，我等學沇哥。」韓相爀瞥了他一眼說道然後直勾勾的盯著地板不知道在想什麼也不跟他搭話，鄭澤運在一旁特別憋屈，只能默默的也站到牆邊，誰叫他答應了車學沇要在外面等他。

 於是就出現了電視台化妝室外兩個一米八加的男子尷尬的靠在牆上一起等人的畫面。

 過了一陣子車學沇還沒出來，鄭澤運到是要先被這沉重的氣氛壓的喘不過氣來了，他現在只想衝進廁所找車學沇的懷抱。於是我們倉鼠偷偷瞥了一眼身旁的忙內，結果看到韓相爀緊皺眉頭的似乎快把地板給瞪穿了的表情，鄭澤運整個人打了一個冷顫。

 「我…我去看看學沇怎麼那麼久。」低咕了一聲鄭澤運打算腳底抹油的溜進名為廁所的避風港，結果沒想到才邁出一步手腕就被韓相爀狠狠捉住扯了回來，力道大到他踉蹌了一下，抬起頭看見那他之前總感覺到的充滿敵意的眼神低聲說道:「哥去幹嘛?」

 「學沇有點久我去看看……啊啊!很痛。」因為被嚇著而下意識回答的倉鼠在說道一半時不料韓相爀突然加大手心的力道，頓時他反射性的喊出聲，韓相爀像是嚇了一跳一把甩開他的手。

 抽回手鄭澤運揉/揉自己的手腕，這次還真不是裝的，他差點以為自己手要斷了，他們家忙內的力氣什麼時後這麼大了，這讓他有點小生氣。

 「啊…….那個。」韓相爀似乎意識到剛才自己真的太用/力了，但是看著鄭澤運又說不出什麼話，想來想去又沉默了下去。

 另一邊鄭澤運在手腕稍微緩和後抬起頭，兩人就著麼相互瞪著眼誰也沒先開口，直到那熟悉的溫柔聲音傳到兩人耳裡。

 「你們怎麼啦?爀兒也來上廁所?」

※

 

TBC


End file.
